Trouble
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Rin and Len got arrested. Miku got arrested too, for lying to keep the twins out of jail. Find out how this gets sorted out in this fulled story.
1. How It Started

This is my new story, I'm going on vacation torromwow. So, you know what that means.

* * *

The vocaloids had a vacation and decided to spend it in America. It was 11:00am, the adults went out shopping for food. Miku was home alone and the Kagamine Twins still sleeping. She was watching TV in the living room. And she too was still in pajamas, though. After a frustrating cliffhanger, a commercial came on. On the screen, a very dumb blonde can be seen trying to work the blender.

"Tired of trying to figure out all of those complicated buttons on a blender?" the voiceover asked, "Then, you need the Fruity Blender! "

The blender was fully of purple liquid, like a berry smoothie. It had one button. One!

"With just a press of a button, you have a smoothie for your friends and family."

The screen then changed to the blender, clean and with a kitchen background. A name, Fruity Blender and the price of $19.99 was on the screen in bubbly letters.

"For $19.99 plus tax at your local stores. For a limited time only…."

All of it sounded like babbling from there. That second, Miku heard a door slam. She didn't think much of it. The door slammed a second time. She still didn't think much of it. Then, footsteps can be heard come down the stairs. Rin and Len were there, fully-dressed and excited. They went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bars for each of them. The twins ran back out to the living room. Miku now saw the cash in Rin's right hand.

"Miku~!" Rin yelled.

"What is it?" Miku asked, "I thought you guys were asleep."

"We were. I woke up and saw that blender commercial, and woke Len up."

"I saw the commercial too."

"So….Can we have the Road Roller to get to the store?"

"There's no way the stores are only selling it for one day. Limited time only means weeks or months of saling."

"Okay, and?"

"Wait til they come back. I can't watch you guys, and I don't want you wrecking the city."

"We're not going to the city."

"Whatever."

Rin and Len went back upstairs. "Fu~" Rin sighed. She put the money in her pocket. Len seems to be thinking. "What is it, Len?" Len pointed towards the window. "Oh yeah." Rin said as she nod. Len chuckled, opening the window. Rin climbed out. Len followed. The fall wasn't long as the house was only 2 stories high. They fell onto the top of their big, bright yellow road roller. Rin climbed down through the window; Len did the same. "Let's do this." Rin whispered loudly, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Len replied, still unsure.

Rin got into the driver's seat. The vehicle drove through their backyard fences and through neighbors'. **  
**

The episode Miku was watching was over. Miku picked up her phone from the couch. She looked at the time, 11:30am. Miku went upstairs. She walked into her room and closed the door. Miku can be heard taking off her pajamas and putting on new clothes. It wasn't longer before she came out in her original outfit, with her black and pink holders on her right arm. The teal haired girl walked downstairs.

"Rin?" she said. No answer.

Miku put one of the holders through one of her pigtails and pushed it up to where it was supported.

"Len?" No answer.

She put the other holder onto the other pigtail and pushed it up to where it was supported.

"Rin." Miku sighed, storming out the front door.


	2. The Crimes

Miku arrived at the store. Rin & Len were in the store, paying for their Fruity Blender. And, the road roller was in the parking lot with blood on the wheels. Miku immediately went towards Rin and Len.

"I said wait!" Miku yelled, "These people aren't androids that can be rebuilt within minutes. You are going to and already have killed someone!"

"Jeez." Rin sighed, "The road roller's that big?"

"Duh."

"We'll be careful."

"Don't blame me if you're thrown in jail for murder."

Miku stood there as Rin and Len left and got in the vehicle. Miku was startled that multiple lives were gonna be gone and there was nothing she could do.

Meanwhile, Rin arrived on the highway. Despite trying to avoid cars; flatten cars were all over, bloody, disfigured corpses on the road, and fires were starting. Len was under the glove compartment, shriving in worry. Then, Len heard police sirens.

"Rin," Len started, "We're doomed. The cops are following us."

"You are a paranoid. It's probably just an another fire alarm." Rin laughed.

"I'm serious."

Reluctantly, Rin looked in the rear view. She saw five police cars following them. "Okay, Len. Get from under there and put on your seatbelt." And the police chase started, but it didn't last long.

Rin turned a corner sharply, driving them off the highway. Moments later, two police cars collided, causing a explosion. She then went up a ramp of a truck. The ramp led the road roller flying over a closed road. That got Rin and Len into a trap, when the vehicle crossed the road. Police cars with sirens and flashing lights were surrounding the 10-feet road roller.


	3. The Kagamines' Arrest

"Get out of the truck!" a male voice commanded.

Rin franticly looked around, "Shit, we're trapped." she said.

"GET OUT OF THE TRUCK!"

"Okay.."

Rin jumped out. She grabbed Len's hand and dragged him out. The officer had his mouth dropped, he called back up and yelled,

"Hands up!"

Rin and Len raised their arms up.

"Walk backwards to us!"

The twins did, slowly.

Rin then felt someone grab her left wrist. The person pulled it down and a cuff went on it. It "click" sound made her wanna breakdown. He or she then did the other wrist. Someone else grabbed Len's left wrist and cuffed it. And, did the same to the other wrist. Rin and Len looked at each other to find they in the same position as each other. The handcuffed two were both dragged to the same police car. But, the car didn't drive off. The police officers were discussing what happened and who was gonna tell the booking officer.

"Aw, twins. They look like kids, like 12 year olds." a female officer stated.

"They're slightly older than that." one officer replied.

"I'll ask." The female walked to the car the vocaloids were in. She nervously opened the door. Len's pupils dilated looking at her. He tugged Rin to let her know the officer was there. The cop just give a fake smile that turned to a smirk. "How old are you guys?" she asked.

"We're 14 years old." Rin answered.

The cop slammed the door, with her mouth dropped. "Drive them off."


	4. Investigation Begins

The next day, Miku found the right time to tell the others about what happened. She was at the house, trying to explain everything to Meiko, Kaito, and Luka on their return.

"Okay, so the pair went to buy a blender that was advertised on TV?" Meiko asked.

"And, used the road roller to get to the store." Luka also asked.

"Then, you saw blood on the road roller." Kaito said in a questioning manner.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

Miku uncontrollably bowed and said, "I didn't know what to do and didn't want to get ran over too."

Kaito sighed, "Oh. I get it, kinda."

Miku leaped towards him, "So, you get me? They got arrested. And, I'm gonna mislead the police. Maybe, they'll get a 'not guilty'. I'm willing to take the risk."

"The chance of getting caught in court, tho, is very high. Understand, your career is on the line if you do this."

"I'm doing it."

The moment, a knock came banged on the front door. Luka and Miku ran in the kitchen. Miku came out with a leek and a vanilla ice cream cup; Luka came out with tuna and potato chips. The knock became louder. Meiko snatched the chips out of Luka's hand. Kaito opened the door, while eating the ice cream. A male detective in a brown coat was standing at their front door with papers in his hands.

"Can I have just you, Ms. Meiko." he asked.

"Nope," she replied, "you're telling all of us."

"You know what? Fine."

They seated at the dining room table. The group stood at the table; the detective sat close to the kitchen, Meiko sat across from him, the others sat on the sides. Miku looked scared, trying to hide it.

"So, guys." the detective started, "The Kagamine twins were arrested yesterday, on Sunday, September 20, 2016"

"I was wondering where they were." Luka said.

"Didn't green-hair girl tell you?"

"What? Miku?"

"You're coming with me, Miku." Miku's heart skipped a beat. How did they know she was there? The detective's eyebrows lifted. She nodded and got out her seat. The detective didn't like something, "Next time, I wanna 'yes sir'." he said. He and her walked to the car.

Kaito got up from the table. Meiko dragged him to the living room. Luka was still sitting at the table, in disbelief. "What did you guys get yourselves into?" she thought.


	5. Miku's Questioning

I'm so sorry about the wait. School work got in the way.

* * *

Miku was now sitting in the interrogation room.

The detective came in with papers and sat in the empty chair. Next, he finally introduce himself.

"Greetings, I'm Detective James. Do you know why we're here?"

"Kind of." Miku answered.

"One of our witnesses said that, a female with teal hair was at the store that same time as the suspects, Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine. Are you related to them?"

"Yes, I'm their friend. We also live in the same house."

"I saw. Can you tell us what happened on the day of the allegated crime?"

Miku was shaking with nervousness before saying, "I arrived at the store-"

The detective made a "Hm" sound, nodded and replied, "Did you see a road roller?"

"Yes-"

"What color was it?"

"Yellow. I also saw blood, but didn't pay much attention to it. Then, I saw Rin and Len at the store buying something, a blender."

"Did you talk to them?"

"I did."

"You. Need. To. Speak. More. Clearly." the detective pointed out.

"I'm sorry, sir! It's my accent." Miku replied.

"Are you sure you didn't confront them? The twins said you did and it ended in an argument."

"That was me telling them to stop riding the road roller. They refused."

"What did you do then?"

"I called them. They answered, I said to get off it. They said okay."

"The twins got pulled over."

"Um…..I did not know that."

"You did. I have evidence to prove that you knew those tiny blondes were in jail and that you're lying about almost everything."

Mr. James walked fast out the door and slammed it close. Miku was crying at this point. The tears were burning her face. She knew that the jail called her to come and talk to Rin; she also knew there were secure cameras around the house that probably recorded her planning to lie.

James stormed back in, "You wanna lie about it in court?! Go ahead! Make yourself look stupid! Go home, lying piece of shit!"

"Yes sir, I'll go" Miku replied.


	6. In Trouble

"I'm in trouble." Miku said, walking in the house.

Luka smirked, "Why?"

"I went into the jail, because I had a feeling they got arrested. I saw them in the visiting room and we talked through the phones. I hope the officers don't keep track of that stuff, cuz I told him I didn't know they got pulled over. The police probably kept track of the conversation."

Luka's smirk disappeared, "Who's ' _him'_ "

"The detective. He told me his name. His name is Detective James."

"Welp, you're better off telling them the truth."

"Then, the twins will spend the rest of their lives in jail. And, I'll get blamed for all of this."

"Hm..(sigh)"

"I'm dead serious. I told them I called the twins one last time to prevent it and that they said okay and stopped. The detective told me that they got pulled over. So I pretended like I didn't know. Brings back the first part. I hope they didn't really look to see that I didn't call them."

"Miku..."

"What! Just what!"

"Tell the truth. You won't get caught up in this problem, if you tell them the truth now."

"Um..."

Kaito ran downstairs to the kitchen with Meiko chasing him. Looks like Luka's lightbulb lit.

"Hey, Meiko." Luka said.

Meiko sighed, "What."

"Tell Miku, it isn't a good idea to lie."

Meiko dropped her mouth and slam a vase into the wall. She then closed her mouth. Kaito, with a Vanilla ice cream container in his hands, got out the kitchen and stopped in the doorway.

A tension was felt around the room: mixed with confusion, anger, and sadness. Then, everyone continued what they were doing.


	7. Miku's Decision

Meanwhile, Rin was tallying of another day before trial.

"Seven more days." she sighed, waiting for the alarm to ring for breakfast.

And, Len was in the boys section hiding under his bed.

"I-I can't l-let him-him see me." he stuttered.

Back at the house, Miku made an desicion. Luka and Meiko sat down in the living room to hear it, Kaito just happened to be in the kitchen.

"Guys," Miku started off, "I know it'll be stupid of me to lie."

"And." Meiko asked.

"I just can't let them go to jail with this guilt I have. It's my fault. I could've been a big sis."

"Miku."

"I'm lying to the court. I'll make myself look as stupid as I am."

"Just don't"

"If I tell them what really happened, I'll look like a scaredy cat, you'll look irresponsible, and they will be taken from us! With all of the slaughters, they'll be in for the rest of their lives! I'll take the blame for you, because you guys are doing other stuff. And, everyone thinks you are our parents. I'll tell one truth, tho. You didn't influence me or Rin or Len."

"Just"

"Don't"

Miku then walked back upstairs. There were silent downstairs. "Maybe, I'll change my story about the phone call." she sighed, "Then, the twins will look like delinquents instead of killers"

Miku arrived at her room. She hesitate to write it down, but she did. Miku grabbed hey notebook and a pen and wrote: " _Say, 'I told Rin and Len to stop. They said they'd be more careful. I guess they didn't.'_ "

"Because oh my gosh, they found out bout everything else." she said with a breath.


	8. Court Day: First Half of Trial

Seven days later, the day is finally here. In the courtroom, Rin and Len were led in by handcuffs on the defendant stand. The African American judge, who's hair was in a bun, looked like she was about to question the Vocaloid's looks in her high up stand and chair she was sitting on. There were shockfully a lot of unfamiliar faces in the gallery; Meiko, Luka, and Kaito were in the gallery too. Miku was sitting next to the defendant stand.

"Luka? Before we're not allowed to speak, did you hire that attorney?" Miku asked, yelling for Luka to hear.

Luka just stood before saying, "He couldn't come, so a replacement is here."

"Huh?"

"Come over." Luka commanded. Miku ran over. "He knows nothing about this case and neither does Jame's co-lawyer. So, you have an advantage."

"Thanks." Miku said running back to her seat.

Finally, Detective James stood up on the prosecution stand and that other detective hired stood on the defendant stand.

"The court will begin it's session," an officer said, "with judge Larilyn Rose prociting. Witnesses, stand up."

Her and another girl stood up, Miku was too focused to notice anything about her. The officer continued, "Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under pains and penalties of perjury?"

"I do." the girl said immediately. Miku hesitated. If she doesn't, the court will get suspicious; and she'll go to jail, or the trial won't go on. And if she does, she's be lying to herslef and charged with perjury. Miku realized that either way she's doomed and will be arrested so she said, "I do."

"So," the judge started, "defendants Rin and Len Kagamine.."

Len had his head down and hands covering his face at that point.

The judge continued, "..are both in court today on several charges. Rin is charged with involuntary manslaughter, aiding, and misdemeanor resisting arrest. Rin -blah- Len is charged with-"

The whole room started laughing, even Rin and Len. "Do you all want to be in for contempt in court." the judge yelled. Everyone was silent.

"Okay," she continued, "Len is charged with aiding and misdemeanor resisting arrest. Any opening statements?"

"I would like to present evidence, your honor." Detective James started.

"Sure."

"This is a picture of their road roller with blood on it after arrest."

"That's a lot. How do you know it's their's?"

"Papers of the DNA evidence here, your honor."

The officer went to grab the papers from him and gave it to the judge.

Judge Larilyn Rose now saw that Len's head was down. She was annoyed, "Put your head up please." Len did as told. He looks like he just got done crying and had helplessness in his eyes.

The bastard detective continued, "I'd like to put a witnesse, a relative of one of the victims, to the stand.

"May we bring our witnesse, please."

It was an Indian girl, who looked no older than 10, walking to the witnesse stand in her pink Dora dress.

James smiled at her cuteself and put his serious face back on moments later, "How are you related to the victim?"

The little girl started crying, "He was my father!"

"Want a break?"

"No, I wanna get this over with."

Miku looked over; Rin was holding Len as he cried. Miku knows that Rin, especially Len, feels bad now.

James sighed, "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"I was walking on the sidewalk with my dad, when a huge vehicle-like thing hit him."

Miku was speechless and didn't know what to think; it was cute that she doesn't know what a road roller is, but sad that she had to witnesse her father's death.

James stared at the twins and looked back, "What did you do?"

"I stood be-beside his-is body and-and watched the thing run over more people and cars."

"Why are you upset?"

"This Squidward hair girl was standing there staring at the vehicle run over more cars and didn't do anything or seem to notice me!" the little girl bailed and turned to Miku, "And, you're gonna lie about it too, aren't you!"

"Wanna leave?"

"Just give me a tissue, I want to hear her testimony."

Miku felt bad, but family's more important than strangers.

The defense attorney stepped forward. "I would like to bring a witnesse to the stand."

The judge batted a eye, "The green haired girl? Go ahead. I wanna hear this."

Miku stood up and walked over to the witnesse stand. The little girl got up and walked the other way back.

The defense attorney started asking questions, "Is it true that you saw blood on the wheels of the vehicle before you even talked to them."

"Yes, I confronted them immediately after."

"What did you tell them?"

"I was telling them to not go out and hit more cars."

Rin was grinning and frowning at the same time, "She said to be more careful, I tried by I couldn't control the road roller."

The judge came in, "It's not your turn to speak, but we should take that into consideration."

"Sorry, your honor."

Jame had an angry look, "Your honor, may I cross-examinate this witness?"

The judge was confused, "Sure?"

"What's your name, miss?"

"Miku Hatsune"

"What's your job?"

"I'm a singer."

"By the way, you told a different story in the

interrogation room."

Miku's heart skipped a beat but she still managed to say, "How?"

"You stated that you didn't pay attention to it yet confronted the twins about it, care to explain. If you didn't pay attention, you wouldn't know and/or care."

"I saw it and then confronted them."

"You said, 'I also saw blood, but didn't pay much attention to it. Then, I saw Rin and Len at the store buying something...' Was this confusion, or did you make a mistake and lie?"

The whole court gasped. Miku continued dumbfounded, "I'm not lying."

"I have evidence that you were arguing with the twins and it was translated. You told some truth, but the rest were lies." Detective James turned to Rin, "You know she didn't say anything about being careful, Rin Kagamine."

The judge banged his hammer on the table and yelled, "Silence Silence in the court! Is it subtitled?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Let me see."

Len weeped, "Oh no."

An officer brought a screen in, the techs did their stuff, then the video played.

 _"I said wait!"_ the video showed Miku yelling _,_

 _"These people aren't androids that can be rebuilt within minutes. You are going to and already have killed someone!"_

 _"Jeez." Rin sighed, "The road roller's that big?"_

 _"Duh."_

 _"We'll be careful."_

 _"Don't blame me if you're thrown in jail for murder_ _."_

 _Miku stood there as Rin and Len left and got in the vehicle._

The judge was surprised, "You lied! The little girl was right." She turned to the girl who's father died. "What's your name, dear?" Ms. Larilyn asked her politely, still obvious that the judge's mad.

The girl tried to hide an smile or a smirk, "Vritika Abish. Incase you need to know, I am 9 years old."

"Miku Hatsune?"

"Oh no." Miku thought with fear in her eyes.

"You are under arrest for perjury."

Miku put her hands behind her back for the officer approaching her. Miku felt cold metals on her wrist, which she knew were handcuffs. Miku tried bringing her out to make sure. The cuffs were restraining her. "Fat piece of shit." she said.

Then, she felt someone drag her by her arm out. Miku was escorted out of the courtroom.


	9. Court Day: Second Half of Trial & Miku

Judge Larilyn Rose was now furious, "See the little girl hurt and still wants to lie."

While the judge was babbling, Luka was embarrassed and upset, and it was visible through her face.

"We're ashamed too." Meiko whispered.

"But I'm leaving." Luka proclaimed.

"Seriously? Please no."

"The judge is sending the little girl off; she won't notice."

So, Luka got up and walked out abruptly but silently.

The judge banged her hammer again. "Now, on the charges of resisting arrest. Again, it's a mismeanor."

James smirked, "We would like to bring another witness, your honor."

"Why not."

An officer who lead the chase walked up to the witness stand.

James started, "Tell us in more detail about what happened?"

"It was rough." the officer said.

"In what way?" James interrupted.

"I saw Rin turn a corner sharply, that drove them off the highway onto Serm Street. She, Rin, then went up a ramp of a car towing truck. I saw this as an opportunity and told my co-workers. They followed me and the road roller flew over a closed road. That got Rin and Len trapped, we were surrounding the road roller."

"And,"

"They were cooperating from there."

"What?! I mean...um...okay."

Rin wanted to laugh but she held it in and let out a huge sigh instead.

"I heard enough!" Judge Larilyn Rose yelled suddenly.

An officer stepped forward and announced, "We may ask you to exit the courtroom for recess until the judge has made her desicion."

Meiko got up and dragged Kaito out of the room.

"All over a blender."

"Yup." Kaito replied.

"The two are going to get the guilty verdict for sure. Do you think we could go out of the building while court is proceeding? I want some ice cream."

"Ice cream?!" Kaito squeaked with his face brighten up.

"Kaito, we're in public."

He lowered down his voice, "Fine, but I hope we can cuz I want ice cream!"

The same officer was at the courtroom door and he said, "The judge has made her desicion. Will everyone please make it back to the courtroom."

Meiko and Kaito sighed. "Too late." Kaito whispered. Meiko chuckled and said, "I'm glad we didn't go, we would've missed the verdict." They both walked back in to the courtroom.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was silent. There was tension, everyone knew what was coming. They took their seats.

The judge started, "It's obvious. Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine, I pronounce you guilty of all charges. And, you will be sentenced to 2 years in the Juvenile Detention Center. Case closed."

Rin and Len, still handcuffed, were grabbed by the arm and led away by a cop.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Miku was sitting in the cell, waiting to finish booking. It was cold and the bench was hard as concrete. She got her detached sleeves, tie, boots, hair holders, and belt taken from her.

The tiny girl wasn't alone. There was one another woman who's body was in bad condition: Her skin was dry, pale, and full of bumps, her eyes are droopy, her nails rotten. And, when she was talking to herself, her voice was cracking and she sounded old.

"Hello, young girl." she said.

"Hi...um...how are you doing?" Miku replied.

"The usual. I have something to tell you bout this place. It's dangerous for first-timers, don't trust anyone."

Miku got scared, "What do you mean!?"

"You'll find out, not helping too much."

Miku put her feet on the bench and cried on her knees, tears racing down.

The woman said, "What are you in for?"

Miku stopped crying, "F*ing Perjury."

"I'm in for drugs. I can't help it. Been hooked on it, thanks to my ex."

Miku looked up at her, "What?" she asked quietly in shock. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sally, and you?"

"Miku."

"Mi...ku? That's it. Your name Milky."

"What's wrong with my name?! Why-"

"It's for your own good."

"I need a nap." Miku layed down and went to sleep as soon as she got comfortable.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miku woke up two hours later. She noticed that the drug addict wasn't there.

"She has a similar inventory to the Kagamines." she heard an officer say.

"They're related." another officer, the arresting officer, said.

That officer opened the door, making a signal to follow him. Miku got up and followed him to a open room. The room had a Sony computer, which looked like it stores data, a brown fabric chair, and a mugshot wall.

"Sit." the cop demanded.

"Yes, sir." Miku replied sitting on the chair.

"Birth?" the cop asked.

"August 31" Miku answered.

"You ain't telling me the year, aren't you? Where were you on 9/11?"

"One, I'm from Japan. And two, I didn't exist."

"Huh? How old are you?"

"16."

"Okay, I'm done. Mugshot, let's go."

"Eh?"

Miku was slightly confused, but she tried to guess. She went where the wall was. The cop handed her a sign:

 _Miku Hatsune_

 _August 31 / 5'2 / 92.6 lbs_

 _39080756_

Miku stared at the sign with all of her personal info. She looked up and the camera was pointing at her. Miku quickly flipped the sign and tried not to frown for a second. She give up trying right after.

"Turn to your right." someone's heard saying. Miku did as told.

"Turn to your left."

Miku did as told.

"You're done. Hands behind your back, we don't have all day."

She then saw another girl, who looks like she just had an hangover. Miku reluctantly put her hand behind her, preparing to be handcuffed again. Click-the handcuffs went on. This time she heard chains also. Miku looked behind her; the handcuffs were getting chained, the chain was getting attached to the belt, and the belt was buckled on her. Her eyes shrunk slightly in surprise. She lost her freedom.

"Don't start." a bystand officer commanded.


	10. Miku's Strip Search

No, this story isn't discountined. Updates are just gonna come slower, because I'm doing other projects.

Miku was just dangling her chains, being dragged to her next destination. The hallway was full of grey cell doors somewhat camouflaging with the white walls. She and the officer arrived into a room with five stalls and five female officers. Miku knew what was gonna happen.

"A strip search." she thought, "No way are they doing my panties."

Miku was left in room with the five officers. One walked up to her. She started to use her key to uncuff Miku.

"Back here" she said, dragging her to the last stall from the door. "Take off your chothes."

"Not with you looking at me!" Miku yelled.

"I need a cativty search."

"No!"

"Fine, we'll start with the top. Open your mouth."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first part of the search seemed humaliting to Miku. She moved her tongue where told and was patted down again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

The officer sighed, "Now, we'll need to take a look at your privates."

"You're still kidding me with THAT!!?" Miku yelled, "NO!"

The officer made a bunch of hand gestures and said, "I'll force you."

All the sudden, female officers from all directions came. One ran up to her and tackled her to the ground. She was kicking the officers. With each kick, her leg was caught. So, the girl's was just moving her legs as the officers held tight. But, Miku successfully got her legs out each time. And, the cycle starts over along with some punches. Everyone, even the inmates, couldn't believe it. Miku started screaming, loud enough to rip off some eardrums. And, some may say she threw a temper tantrum.

Miku then heard a wheelchair rolling by. The now immate didn't have time to think about the wheelchair, until she noticed something off about the "wheelchair" as it got closer. Miku felt herself getting lifted into the moving chair. She then had the shock of the whole experience. Her left ankle was getting tied to it by an attached handcuff and so was her right.

Miku's head was riddling with thoughts and emotions, "I think it's a restraint chair!" Miku said in her head, "I'm not about to break my legs."

Miku surrendered by stop fighting and screaming, while letting the cops tie her to the chair. Her wrists, arms, torso, and thighs were bluckled to the chair and ankles cuffed there.

The whole room was surprised at how quickly the girl with the gaingtic hair calmed down and cooperated.

She was pushed out of the stripping area into a neighboring cell and was turned facing the cell door. Shame was written in her face as the door closed and she couldn't move.


	11. Let's Continue

Two hours later, she didn't feel loneliness anymore because the officer walked back in the cell. The police officer looked Miku right in the eyes, in a way that gave Miku the shivers.

"You're not gonna act up anymore, right?" the officer asked.

"I'm not, and sorry for ripping everyone's eardrums." Miku replied.

The officer said no more as she unbuckled Miku; but she was handcuffed again, being dragged back to the strip search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clothes off now." the same officer demanded.

This time Miku complied with no comment. She felt snecky remarks under breaths at her white and aqua stripped panties and bra.

"Swimsuit underwear" she heard one inmate snicker.

"Too old for those clothes" another chanted.

"What now?" Miku asked the officer.

The cop give her an eye and a raised eyebrow.

"Ma'am" Miku corrected coolly.

The cop sighed, "Take off the underwear too."

Miku's jaws dropped, covering it and almost gasping. But, she complied. "Why, ma'am?" Miku asked, embrassed.

"Are smuggling drugs up your a$$?!"

"No! Ma'am."

"Then prove it and watch your attitude."

Miku took the bra off like a sloth and the panties even slower. "I feel like my dignity is gone." Miku thought, "Why would they

think I have drugs snuggled up my f*king a$$?"

"Bent over"

Miku did, opening her a-hole and vagina.

"Okay, here's some underwear."

Miku closed then and stood back up. "Wait what?" she said silently as she was thrown a gray boy shorts.

"Put it on and was that so hard?"

"Yes." Miku answered in her head.


	12. Consulting

"What?!" their boss said over video chat, "The kids are in jail?! What have they been accused of?"

Meiko sighed, "They really did commit a crime this time...sereval crimes."

"Tell me the whole story."

Meiko told him from the time the commercial went on to Miku being arrested for perjury. It was embrassing talking about how your friends, ones you're responsible for, went to jail.

"What? Back to their old ways? Pay for Miku's bail."

Luka's phone rang. She was scared to pick it up, the jail was calling. Then, Miku groaning through her wavey, weeping voice can be heard.

The boss's voice also got softer, "Miku," he said. "What's the price of bail?"

Miku cried harder, "I've been denied it."

"Whaaaaaaaaattt!?"

"I'm done for."

" _You have way too many forgiving fans, Miku._ " a mysterious voice said.

"Eh."

A door opened in the house, "If you could even get anyway with assault." That rude little augsris, who's not even suppose to be here yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Rin." a feminie voice said, "Do you wanna do it?" She was black and in an inmate suit, with brown eyes and black braids.

Rin smiled and laughed while frowning, "Yes.."

Then, a girl with aqua hair and blue eyes could be seen. She was immediately recognized by Rin as Miku. Black braids asked "Hey, who's this."

"I could ask the same thing." Miku countered.

Rin sighed, "Miku, this is Feleasa. Feleasa, this is Miku."

"Hello." Miku cutely waved.

Feleasa smiled, "You could be my supper."

"Whaat do you mean?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Short one, because next chapter is gonna be a huge point.


End file.
